


Mistletoe Confession

by Madame_Klancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Voltron Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: One-Shot story about Keith and Lance found arguing at a Christmas party until Pidge points out something hanging above them.*This is kind of smut, so just beware*





	Mistletoe Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas is long past but I had this story written not that long ago and wanted to share it. Hope you like it.  
> Also to note, the story does get kind of smutty.

Oblivious to the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Keith and Lance were striking a conversation, rather loudly, underneath.  
Lance was holding a red solo cup in his right hand filled with eggnog and chugging it down before startling Keith.

«Seriously, Mullet. What are you wearing?» Lance wiped the eggnog running down his mouth to his chin and took a long, hard look at Keith’s sweather.

  
Keith holding nothing, crossed his arms and looked glumly over at the boy who insulted his fashion sense.  
He was wearing a purple knitted, christmas sweather with the design of what could resemble his childhood hero, Mothman.

  
«What, you’ve never heard of Mothman, Lance? I talk about him _all_ the time!» Keith chided back.

  
«Yeah, with Pidge. I listen in on your conversations, they’re ridiculous, that’s what they are.» Lance retorted back, huffing.

  
Keith gave Lance a death stare and unfolded his arms to stretch out the sweather so that Lance could get another good look at the design.  
Lance inched closer, inspecting the design.

«Hmmm» he murmured.

He touched the knitted pattern with his whole hand gliding down his stomach, making Keith jolt up and folding his arms again.

«Ticklish, Mullet?» Lance chuckled.

Lance really wanted to inch even closer to see how ticklish Keith could get, but he didn’t dare, he was sure his blade was hidden on him somewhere.

«Well.» Lance started, lifting his hands up to show interest.

Keith’s head shot a bit forward waiting for Lance to continue.

«I mean, it’s a good pattern and it does look like Mothman, given from the descriptions from your conversations with Pidge. But don’t think that he actually exists! He’s all but just fictional.» Lance said, pointedly.

Lance’s reply created a heated bolt inside of Keith, the fury had to be released.

  
«I’m telling you, Lance! I’ve seen him with my own two eyes, he’s like Santa Claus to me!» Keith said, desperately.

Lance was uncertain about how much Keith knew about Santa Claus and his existence so he chose not to tell Keith that Santa Claus was fictional too.  
Lance closed the gap between them and pointed a finger on Keith’s chest. Something that hurt Lance’s finger, but he wasn’t going to show Keith that.  


«Listen here, Mullet. You believe whatever you want, and I’ll» Lance, pointing to himself now, «will believe whatever I believe.»

  
Keith didn’t want to continue the fight but he had to say something.  
Just before he opened his mouth to tattle another remark he heard a loud coughing behind Lance and him.  
Both boys turned around to find Pidge behind them coughing for attention.  


«Can we help you?» Lance said, irritatingly.

  
Pidge released an evil smirk and nodded her head up towards the ceiling. Both boys looked up.  
Dangling from the ceiling was a mistletoe. Lance’s cheeks immediately went red and Keith continued to stare up at the plant hanging from the ceiling.

«Okay?» Keith said, slowly and confused. Indicating that he had absolutely no idea what that plant thing was.

«It’s a mistletoe, Keith.» Lance answered his question.

«And, what is a mistletoe, Lance?» Keith asked, oblivious to the meaning behind the christmas tradition about to unfold.

  
Lance released a long huff, probably something he held in ever since he saw the mistletoe above them.  
Pidge smiled at the two boys and walked slowly away whistling a Christmas tune.

 «If you have to know. When two people stand underneath a mistletoe they have to kiss.» Lance looked quickly away and could feel his cheeks getting even redder by the moment. The funny thing is that he didn’t feel like running away, he was curious of Keith’s thoughts about the tradition. Keith looked at Lance for two seconds.

«Okay.» Keith quickly said.

Lance opened his mouth, not knowing what to say to that. Keith stepped closer to Lance, and put both hands on Lance’s shoulders.

«Dude, are you sure about this?» Lance said, shockingly quiet, while squirming in Keith’s lock.

Everyone else at the party was oblivious about what was even happening. They were all absorbed in their own little bubbles so the two boys under the mistletoe was certainly not something they would focus on. Not even that, most of the people at the party were already stinking drunk.

«It’s a Christmas tradition, right? I guess we can’t go against tradition.» Keith said, with a cute smirk.

Lance could see a dimple on Keith’s right side forming from the smirk and that was enough to make him melt into the beautiful boy. Lance put a hand on Keith’s waist, inching even closer and let out a low chuckle.

«I guess not.»

Lance could feel the nerves taking over, making him shake and form small beads of sweat on his temples. Keith came in for the kiss and Lance couldn’t do anything but accept it. He leaned in and the gap closed between them. Both boys thought the kiss was supposed to be innocent, just a small peck, no longer than a couple seconds. But, this was something else. Keith could feel the heat rising in his cheeks when his lips closed on Lance’s. Lance closed his eyes and deepend the kiss. His lips felt smooth and so good. Keith decided to open his mouth and Lance mirrored him. Lance’s tongue felt invited to Keith’s mouth and slipped it carefully into Keith’s mouth. Keith felt Lance’s tongue dancing with his own and put both hands around Lance’s neck trying to get even closer. When Lance felt Keith’s hands around his neck he finally landed back on Earth and opened his eyes. In shock of how good this felt, he jolted and spilled eggnog all over his jeans.

«Shit!»

They released their heated embrace and Keith immediately ran to get some napkins. Confusion spilled all over Lance’s expression when Keith came back with the napkins.

«Thanks, man.» Lance took the napkins and started wiping away the eggnog that spilled all over him.

«Sure.» Keith quietly said. While Lance was wiping the eggnog

Keith was thinking about the kiss. It was amazing. He touched his lips, reeling in the memory. He was still dazed that this actually happened.

  
Keith’d been in love with Lance for the last year. He would never tell Lance because he knew that Lance only liked girls, and one girl in particular.  
All he ever talked about was Allura this and Allura that. It was enough to take out his blade and gouge someone’s eye out.  
It was frustrating, but the last year when Allura finally stood up to Lance, and told him the truth, he’s been nothing but a mess.  
Allura and Lotor found each other during this past year. They admitted their love for each other and decided to take over Altea and raise the new Altea and Galra colony together. Their wedding was last weekend. It took a toll on Lance, he drank his weight in cider that day, something Keith thought Lance would be able to handle but the boy hadn’t ever drunk alcohol before.  
Let’s just say it could have gotten nasty had Keith not come in and pulled Lance away from the disaster about to happen. Lance was heartbroken that night and spilled a lot of his feelings to Keith.

«I love her, man. I thought she loved me too. I never got a chance to even ask her out. Voltron was always in the way. I could never get her alone. She’s the best, and I thought I could be the one standing beside her, not him.» He cried.

Keith remembered how vulnerable Lance was that night and wanted to console him and hug him, but it was obvious that all Lance needed that night was a friend. Lance never had a relationship with Allura, and Lance being the imbecile that he is, wasn’t ever going to get that chance either.  
It was obvious that Allura only saw him as a friend and she said so on multiple occasions. But, the boy was smitten.  
The wedding was good for Lance and getting out all that frustration. And actually seeing how happy Allura was, really helped Lance try to get over his crush.

He remembered the day after the wedding, before going into their lions for a quick check up of the lots. Lance went over to Keith to talk to him. Lance had dark circles under his eyes and looked like hell.

«Hey Keith? Can I talk to you, under four eyes?»

Keith dragged Lance into Red, Lance sat on his pilot seat and Keith was sitting on an available spot on the control panel.

«I’m sorry about this weekend. Seeing Allura with Lotor, marrying him, I guess it was an eye-opener. And thanks for dragging me away in time. I think I would have gone bat-shit crazy on them if you weren’t there.» Lance teased.

Keith put his arm on Lance’s shoulder and said. «Any time, buddy. Remember I’ll always be there for you. We’re friends, right?»

Lance looked down and Keith was sure he had seen some hint of red tint on Lance’s cheeks.

«Friends. Yeah, of course.»

Keith was sure that after that talk that maybe Lance was finally getting over Allura. Only time could tell.

  
Back at the christmas party, Lance was finishing up wiping his eggnogged pants.

«Just about, done.» Lance said happily.

When he looked up and noticed that Keith was still standing there, his cheeks got all red. Much deeper than last time.  
Lance didn’t know what to say after the kiss.

«Uhm, I think I’m going to find Hunk. I’ll see you later, Mullet.» Lance said walking away, rather quickly.

Keith released a loud, aggitated sigh and looked around at the party.

«You should confess, dude.»

Keith turned around and found Pidge behind him, again.

«You have to stop doing that.» Keith said, irritated.

Pidge dragged Keith to the side, away from the crowd that formed moments ago.

«I’m serious. You’ve been oggling that boy for what, the past year!? It’s time, Keith. You guys even kissed! And might I say, it looked quite steamy.» Pidge teased.

Keith felt undeniably embarassed and turned to see where Lance was. He couldn’t find him anywhere. He let out another sigh and grabbed some eggnog to chug down. He took a large gulp of the alcholic drink and put a hand on Pidge’s shoulder. Pidge noticed that the look on Keith’s face screamed desperation.

«I’ve had it with all this. Do you think he likes me back, Pidge?» Keith sounded confused asking her.

«Well, he did kiss you back and it lasted, I dunno, 10 Mississippis? That has to mean something, bro.» Pidge said, slapping Keith’s back.

She saw Lance nearing them. She took a step to the side and pushed Keith into him.

«Oof!» Lance turned around ready to yell at who pushed him and saw that it was Keith.

«Keith?» Lance sounded surprised.

Keith didn’t know what to do, it was now or never. Keith took Lance’s arm and dragged him away from the party. He took another swig of the eggnog and drained the remains, throwing the red solo cup in the trash on the way to Lance’s room.  
Lance’s room was the closest of the two boys. He kept a hard grasp on Lance’s arm while dragging him. On the sprint to his room, Lance was firing off questions at Keith. Keith decided to ignore everything Lance was shooting at him until they reached the room.

  
Keith punched in Lance’s code opening the door and lightly threw Lance into the room. He turned around and locked the door. The room was silent-proof except for when Allura ever sounded the alarm for the paladins to go to their lions so no one, hopefully, can ease-drop on the bomb Keith was about to land on Lance.

Lance, still in shock of Keith’s man handling, stood across Keith with an icredulous look.

«What was that about!?»

«I needed to talk to you in private.» Was all Keith could say.

He could feel his nerves creeping up on him, demotivating him from confessing. He made fists, Lance saw that and sat on his bed. He crossed his arms.

«Okay, I’m all ears.» Lance said, frowning.

«First, I need to ask you something.» Keith said.  
  
«Sure.»  
  
Keith looked pained but was able to ask his question.  
  
«Are you over Allura?»

Lance looked away, probably embarassed by the question.

 «I might be, why?»

  
«I just needed to know. How are you now, you know, after the wedding?» Keith asked.

  
Still looking away, Lance started fiddling with his hands.

«I’m doing way better, it’s only been a week, but it’s given me time to think over this obsession I had with her. It. It wasn’t healthy. And I know I took it too far. I didn’t see what or who was in front of me. I knew she never loved me, not like that but I was so jealous. I love her as our fellow paladin, and as a close friend. I’m, I’m slowly but surely getting over her.» Lance answered quickly.

«Why?» He then asked, harsh.

  
«I’m glad, Lance.» Keith gave him the same crooked grin he did when they stood under the mistletoe.

Thinking about the mistletoe, Lance remembered their kiss. His ears were now starting to feel hot. Keith strode over to Lance’s bed and sat next to him. He looked deeply at Lance. With those dark eyes, glinting in the light, Lance couldn’t look away. The same with Keith, he loved Lance’s eyes. They were blue as the ocean he wished he could visit. The ocean Lance always talked about from his home town in Cuba. Keith wanted to swim in those eyes.

«I like you.» Keith managed to stutter out.

 Lance kept on staring, no recollection of anything Keith said.

«Lance!» Keith gave him a small push on the chest.

«Yes? Yes? You what?» He was barely able to form any words.

He thought Keith just said that he liked him. As a friend? More? Lance felt hot all over now.

«I just said that I like you, as more than a-a friend.» Keith could barely say the last word.

«Oh.» Was all Lance could get out before he pulled on Keith’s stupid Mothman sweather and dragged him in for a desperate, needful kiss.

Keith understood the motion and very quickly wrapped both hands around Lance’s neck, like last time but now it was more desperate, more wanting. Their lips met and they couldn’t let go of each other. Lance’s hands found Keith’s face and he cupped his cheeks, releasing their locked kiss and kissing his dimple.

«I really like that dimple.» Lance laughed out and found Keith’s lips again.

Keith opened his mouth to welcome Lance’s tongue once more, but this time with no interruptions. Once Lance felt Keith’s tongue dancing with his own he couldn’t take it anymore. He released Keith and pulled off his shirt.

«Lance» Keith breathed heavily out.

Lance gave Keith a toothy grin and tugged on Keith’s ridiculuous sweather. Keith helped with pulling it all off and dragged Lance under him on the bed. They quickly found their mouths again. Keith was on top of Lance and could feel the hard muscles of Lance’s abdomen, he lifted himself up to get a better look at the sun-kissed boy.

«Fuck, I’ve wanted this for so long.» He whispered.

Lance was breathless, he grabbed Keith’s neck and pulled him in for a deep, longing kiss. Keith started sucking on Lance’s lower lip, leading to Lance releasing a loud, delicious moan, something Keith wasn’t prepared for but he loved it. He continued sucking on his lower lip while caressing Lance’s cheek. They both went up for air.

«Hello.» Lance chuckled, looking down at Keith’s pants, more specifically his crotch area.

Lance looked back at Keith, sweat glistening on his brows. «Someone liked my moaning.» He teased.

Lance took hold of Keith’s cheeks with both hands and gave him a passionate kiss. «I’m sorry that I never noticed you, Keith. I love this. It feels right.» 

Keith rolled off of Lance and took his hand, entwining their fingers. Keith looked at Lance.

«It does. I’m sorry, I never gave any signals or signs. It’s just as much as my fault. I never wanted our friendship, rivalry thing we had going on ruined.»

«We’ve known each other for what? 4 years now? I think we’re past being friends, Keith.» Lance laughed out loud, taking his chin and kissing him.

«Boyfriends?» Lance raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer.

Keith never thought this day would ever come. He didn’t answer Lance, he just rolled back on him and stuck his tongue down Lance’s throat. Another loud moan escaped Lance and Keith was well on his way of unbuckling their pants, until three very loud knocks sounded. Keith rolled the wrong way and fell off the bed with a loud thunk.

  
«Hey, lovebirds! Everyone is looking for you. The paladins need to thank the Garrison for the party.» Pidge yelled.

«We’re coming, we’re coming!» Keith yelled back.

He grabbed their clothes and hurriedly put on his top, Lance did the same. Before rushing out of the room, they looked at each other and hugged.

«I never answered you Lance, but yes. A million times yes. Boyfriends.»

Lance shrugged Keith’s answer.

«I pretty much knew the answer as soon as you were trying to pull my pants off.» He winked.

Keith unlocked the door with heated cheeks and took Lance’s hand, finding the party.

When the two boys returned to the party, with very dishevelled hair. They returned to the whole party applauding. Shiro and Pidge were clapping, with Hunk whistling loudly at the two boys. Coran had a tissue wiping away tears and the rest of the Garrison were also clapping along. Keith and Lance looked star strucked at the show in front of them, but immidiately looked at Pidge. She saw their death glare and bolted.

Shiro found the two boys. «Congratulations.» Shiro winked at Keith, who knew all along about his crush on Lance.

Lance thanked Shiro and took the eggnog he offered him. Pidge had lied about the paladins giving a speech, she just wanted them to out themselves before it got awkward. What wasn’t better than to out the lot while everyone was drunk?

A slow song came on and Lance dragged Keith out onto the dance floor. The two boys looked happy, and slowly but gradually in love.

«When the party’s over, I’m taking you to your room.» Lance said.

Keith didn’t understand why they had to go to his room when Lance’s was closer.

«But, yours is closer…» Keith suggested.

«Exactly.» Lance said, with a wicked grin.

«I need you in your room so that later tonight, I get to make you moan.» Lance whispered seductively in Keith’s ear.

Keith gave Lance a raised eyebrow and took his stupid face and kissed him. He looked forward to tonight.

 

 


End file.
